A sawhorse is an exemplary support apparatus used at construction sites, buildings, businesses, and around dwellings. An exemplary sawhorse is configured with a crossbeam extending between a pair of two diverging leg members. A routine method to connect the leg members to the crossbeam is by simply nailing each leg member to the crossbeam. However, this routine configuration of a sawhorse has limited facility, is inadequate for heavy loads and is unstable even assuming human error is not a factor when nailing the leg members to the crossbeam. That is, this configuration for a sawhorse is more problematic when considering that the person nailing each leg member may be distracted, in a hurry or simply not competent.
Accordingly, the stability of this configuration of a sawhorse is not only dependent upon weak connections provided by nails, but also on the human factor of performing the nailing properly which at best is inconsistent, and at worst nonexistent. Moreover, only one of the four leg members needs to be unsatisfactorily connected to the crossbeam to make the sawhorse unstable and ineffective as a support apparatus, even for minimal loads. Accordingly, this configuration of a sawhorse greatly limits the versatility of the support apparatus due to the safety considerations associated with the weak connections.
Accordingly, there is a need to improve the consistency for stability with which leg members are connected to a crossbeam to increase the safety, and therefore the versatility, of the support apparatus. Furthermore, there is a need to improve the methods and devices used to connect the leg members to the crossbeam to increase load bearing capabilities of the support apparatus in contrast to the load bearing capabilities when using nails. Moreover, there is a need to simplify the methods and devices used to connect the leg members to the crossbeam to facilitate ease of use and consistency in the connection which again leads to versatility of use for the support apparatus.